


SasuHina Month Day Twenty-Eight || Romeo and Juliet

by 365daysofsasuhina



Series: SasuHina Month 2019 [28]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 12:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20436296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365daysofsasuhina/pseuds/365daysofsasuhina
Summary: All he wants is an after school club for his college apps. Please don't make him actually act...





	SasuHina Month Day Twenty-Eight || Romeo and Juliet

“So, Sasuke…”

“Hm?”

Lounging atop a half-wall outside their high school, Naruto bears an expression of confusion. One leg dangles, the other flat atop the wall as he folds an arm beneath his head. “You ever gonna tell me why you joined the theater club?”

“Do I need a reason?”

“Uh...well, I guess not. Just seems really...I dunno, random?”

Sasuke, seated by the blond’s head and skimming through a book, gives his friend a glance. “I needed an after school club this year for my college applications. Most were full, and that one didn’t seem to bad. I’ll probably just be doing some lights or something.”

“Aww…”

“...what?”

“I just thought it’d be great to see you up on stage is all!” Naruto replies with a foxy grin. “I’d pay to see that!”

Deadpanning, Sasuke swats his brow with his book, earning a squawk. “Yeah, you would. Admission isn’t free, dummy. But I highly doubt I’ll actually act. I’ve never even done it before. Pretty sure they’d want upperclassmen who have actually acted to do the acting.”

Rubbing his forehead with a pout, Naruto considers that. “Well...guess you’ll find out, huh? When’s your first practice?”

“Tomorrow.”

“You nervous?”

“...no?”

“Really? What if you get picked to act?”

“I dunno, I’ll just...roll with it. Can’t be much different than presentations for class, right? And I do fine with those.”

“But you won’t be _you_ \- you’ll be playing somebody else!”

“Then I’ll learn. That’s part of being in a club.”

“...well, okay.”

“What?”

“Just seems weird! I dunno, I don’t picture you as the acting type,” Naruto admits with a laugh.

“I mean, it wasn’t my first choice, but...you do what you’ve got to do.”

“Yeah, sure. When you figure out what your first play is, lemme know! I wanna come watch!”

“Sure. Just don’t expect much.”

“Dude, I’m gonna film the whole thing. It’ll be great.”

“...whatever you say.”

The next afternoon, once his last class lets out, Sasuke makes his way to the assigned club room. In truth, he has no idea what to expect. He knows little to nothing about the theater club...or theater in general. His mom goes and sees plays sometimes, but he’s never been to one, let alone been connected with one.

Within, a fair number of people have already gathered, chatting and waiting for the club advisor to arrive. A few look up as the door opens, some seemingly surprised to see him. Not that he blames them. Naruto was right. This isn’t exactly his scene. In truth, he does his best to stay out of the public eye when it comes to school stuff. His unwanted popularity can be such a pain…

But that’s part of why he chose this club out of all the others: almost no one he knows is really in it. Especially the girls that typically hound him. Sakura does sports all three seasons, and Ino works after school in her family’s shop when the weather’s good. In fact, the only person he knows anything about in this club is Hinata...the girl that’s crushed on his best friend for what seems like forever.

And to his surprise, she perks up as she notices him. “...oh! Sasuke!”

“Hey,” he greets, trying to sound nonchalant.

Hopping off the desk she’s perched on, she heads toward him, smiling. While she’s been a wallflower most of their school years, the last few have seen her blossom a bit. Her introversion has faded somewhat, hence - he assumes - why she’s so comfortable just approaching him now. They hardly ever talk, after all. “I’m surprised to see you here! Are you joining the club…?”

“Yeah, needed something to do after school. Thought I could do lights or something.”

“Oh, I see. Well…” She glances around. “I’ll warn you...there’s not many guys, so...you might get hassled about acting if we need more boys for roles. But you can still say no - we’ve had girls play guys, and the other way around when we need to.”

Sasuke blinks, following her gaze. She’s right...there’s hardly any male students at all. A small inkling of nerves bloom in his gut. He...really wasn’t expecting to have to act. “You sure?”

“Oh yeah - don’t worry about it. We’ll make due. No one has to do anything they aren’t comfortable with.” Hinata flashes another smile. “I’m sure miss Yūhi will be fine with it.”

“...okay.”

Speak of the devil, the woman walks in a moment later, calling for quiet and announcing their first of two plays. Apparently...they’re going to be doing Romeo and Juliet.

Most of the girls perk up, the guys groaning a bit. Sasuke just stands quietly, unsure what to think. It’s a story he remembers from freshman English, so he knows the gist of it.

Casting, apparently, will be held after they have some auditions in a few days. For now, they’ll just be doing some practice exercises to warm up, and introduce the newbies to the idea.

“Oh...I hope I get to be Juliet,” Hinata murmurs as Kurenai passes around copies of the playbook. “This is my last year, and I really want to do a lead…!”

Sasuke’s brows lift. He’d never have guessed that their freshman year. Hinata was so withdrawn, and her stutter had been rampant. But now...he’s yet to even notice it. “I bet you will. You’re a senior, and you’ve been in the theater club all four years, right?”

“I have…”

“Then you’ll be fine.”

Her expression tinges nervous, still smiling. “I hope so...I have to wonder who will play Romeo! Most of the guys here are a bit new…”

“Guess we’ll have to wait for auditions, huh?”

“Guess we will!”

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is kinda...short and not very fleshed out, BUT SHM entries I'm trying to keep shorter so I don't burn out. My bad if it's a little underwhelming, but I tried :'D
> 
> Anyway, some theater club AU cuz those are fun. I did theater myself for two years in high school, so at least it's something I know a bit about xD Sasuke, my dude...you know you're gonna end up being Romeo. Just accept it.
> 
> Buuut on that note, I'm gonna try to get my daily done. I don't wanna be late two days in a row, but today ended up busier than I wanted Dx So we'll see. Either way though, thanks for reading!


End file.
